Ground Zero
Monkey Ace Ground Zero Abillity.PNG|Ground Zero Official art Operation Dart Storm.png|Official BTD5 artwork Ground Zero.png|Ground Zero upgrade icon Qwazmacaz.jpg|The Ground Zero explosion BMC Ground Zero.png|Official BMC art of Ground Zero Ground Zero.PNG|Ground Zero in Bloons Tower Defense 5 groundzerobmcpad.png|Ground Zero's pad in BMC odsbtd5together.png|Ground Zero plane in BTD5 Mobile. constructed 040-MonkeyAce.png|BTD6 artwork D278BED4-3852-419C-8178-A8CD9F2E8EC0.png|Ground Zero landing pad Screen Shot 2019-05-22 at 7.51.34 pm.png|BTD6 Ground Zero dropping atomic bomb is the final upgrade of Path 2 for the Monkey Ace in BTD5. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the fourth upgrade of Path 2, but with a new set of predecessor upgrades and potential crosspaths. Description BTD5 Ground Zero is the final upgrade of Path 2. It costs $14,000 on Medium. The Ground Zero ability is similar to the Super Monkey Storm. It wipes out all regular bloons, and deals 350 damage to MOAB-class Bloons (350 damage is enough to wipe out MOABS, but it won't completely destroy MOABs in very late rounds). It is very useful for taking out tight bunches of bloons or bloons that look like they're getting away. Use it for emergencies. This upgrade changes the color of the Monkey Ace from gray to black. The only real differences between the Ground Zero Ability and the Super Monkey Storm discounting the damage is that Ground Zero costs a large amount of in-game money and is reusable like other Special Abilities, without having to pay 50 to use it. Although this ability can deal a significant amount of damage to ZOMGs, it is advised to pop the ZOMG layer before using this ability if possible. The landing base will appear the same, even with this upgrade. BTD6 In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the fourth upgrade of Path 2. Similar to the BTD5 Ground Zero, the Ground Zero upgrade in BTD6 adds a new ability that deals 700 damage to all bloons on the screen, twice the power compared to in BTD5. In addition to an added ability, the Ground Zero plane now drops improved Bomber Ace bomb arrays that deal 10 damage per bomb. The bomb arrays still cannot pop Black Bloon properties, but the ability bomb does. It costs $14,000 on Medium. The Operation: Dart Storm is no longer on the same path as the Ground Zero, and so the plane now appears similar to the Boeing B-29 Superfortress instead of a B-2 Spirit Bomber. The ability deals 700 damage to all bloons on the screen. This is enough to pop non-fortified MOABs and DDTs before Round 101. Again, a Super Monkey Storm can be used instead, but it costs much more Monkey Money to purchase Super Monkey Storms than in BTD5. Note that there is an initial cooldown of 15 seconds before initial activation. Each Ground Zero will have a cooldown of 45 seconds upon activation, along with approximately 1.5 seconds before the special Ground Zero bomb explodes on impact. The landing base will have green borders upon purchasing the upgrade. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Ground Zero yields more cash when used against Ceramic Bloons. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) 3.9 Ground Zero price increased ($14000 → $16000). 4.3.1 Ground Zero deals more damage (350 → 400). Update History (Bloons TD 6) ;Initial Realease After use of the Ground Zero ability would give +8 damage for 10 seconds ;10.0 Remove damage buff effect from Ground Zero ability Ground Zero bombs do 10 damage permanently (3 -> 10) Trivia *A common abbreviation for Ground Zero is "G0" or "GZ". Specific to BTD5 *As of April 2, 2013 the damage dealt by Ground Zero has been nerfed to 500. Prior to this update, the damage dealt by Ground Zero was enough to instantly destroy BFBs, but ZOMGs were extremely resistant to the Ground Zero. **As of an even later update, on September 26, 2013, it has been nerfed again. The ability now deals only 350 damage. *Oddly enough, the Monkey Ace doesn't get any pops from using this ability (The pop count does not increase when the Monkey Ace pops bloons using the ability.) *You still get money from bloons popped by this ability. **Ground Zero has the potential to give heaps of money, as when a super-packed mass of MOABs are destroyed by the ability, the resulting payoff can give as much as $10000-$50000, making Ground Zero potentially more effective than spamming Supply Drop. However, it gets useless after a while in Freeplay Mode, as MOABs gain more and more health as the player progresses through higher rounds. Ground Zero will only pop the outer layer of the MOAB, leaving the ceramics behind. (This has been tested on Android). *2 (properly timed) Ground Zeros can complete the MOAB Madness challenge. **This tactic can be used over and over for fast XP (and money on Mobile). *In Bloons Monkey City, a single Ground Zero will pop a D.D.T., but the Camo Regen Ceramics inside will survive the blast because it has 350 health and the bomb does 350 damage. *Currently, there is a bug in Bloons TD5 Mobile which makes Ground Zero give more money than it should when used against ceramics. A possible reason for this is the 10 hits required to fully pop a ceramic bloon's outer layer. * It will take 2 Ground Zeroes to beat a BFB (not the children) and 12 to beat a ZOMG (the children will affect with 200 damage). * It takes 15 to destroy a whole ZOMG and 3 to destroy a whole BFB. * Place 15 Ground Zeros on a single track and nothing will get through, not even Z.O.M.G.s Specific to BTD6 *Ground Zero currently does twice as much damage as the current damage that BTD5's Ground Zero did (700 over 350). Category:Final Upgrades Category:Monkey Ace Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Explosives Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades